greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern: New Guardians (Vol 1) 2
Synopsis for "New Guardians: Part Two" Fatality, Arkillo, Munk, and Bleez assemble on Kyle in Times Square accusing him of stealing the Lantern Power Rings that came to him and demanding to know how he was able to do it. Kyle tries to explain that the rings all came to him on their own but no one is willing to believe him. Bleez pukes up a large quantity of rage plasma into the crowd around them. Kyle's Green Lantern Power Ring warns him about the potentially massive casualties and he creates an L-pipe construct to divert the rage plasma into the sky where it disperses. Kyle tries to lead his attackers away from the crowded Times Square but Arkillo fly up and grabs him by the ankle and slams him through the ground and into the subway tunnel underneath. Arkillo's ring, acting as his tongue, remarks that Arkillo finds Kyle weak unlike Mongul who tore out Arkillo's tongue before he growls at it and it then say to disregard the previous statement. Kyle tells Arkillo to take the yellow ring and he doesn't want it. When Arkillo touches the ring, he is hit with a feedback overload from it and Kyle says that it wasn't his doing. Kyle wraps a Construct tentacle around an I-beam and jabs Arkillo with it then flies up out of the subway tunnel as the train runs over Arkillo. Kyle looks around for the other assorted Lanterns and notices Bleez frozen in a Violet Crystal Stasis Matrix. Fatality comes up behind Kyle and tries to encase him in a Crystal. Fatality remarks that she spent years hunting Green Lanterns and even though she no longer wants vengeance she's still too good for an Indigo to sneak up on her as Munk tries to surprise attack her. Munk remarks that 'Fatality' is a strange name for a Star Sapphire while holding up his hands. Fatality replies that there is nothing more cruel than a spurned lover and says she's not looking for a fight, just her Corps's Stolen Ring. Munk asks her about the Bleez, to which Fatality says that she wouldn't listen to reason while Arkillo is crawling out of the subway. Kyle's ring starts to power up, much to the confusion and worry of all three assembled. Kyle breaks out of the Crystal Chamber and his ring continues to power up, which he concludes can only mean one thing. Saint Walker has arrived looking for the wayward Blue Lantern Power Ring but doesn't automatically accuse him of stealing it. Kyle expresses his gratitude that someone has given him the benefit of the doubt. Kyle forms a construct to make a quick escape. Saint Walker asks if it's a good idea to leave the other Lanterns in the middle of the city and Kyle replies that they will chase after them. When they reach outer space, Kyle says that he doesn't know why the rings came to him but he might know who does. Saint Walker agrees and tells his ring to set a course for Oa. On route, both Lanterns share how much Ganthet means to both of them. Saint Walker also deduces that since there is only one Orange Lantern Power Ring and it is with Kyle, then its owner must be dead because he wasn't among the Lanterns chasing after him. Munk channels the Violet Light to release Bleez because they needed to work together with Saint Walker supercharging Kyle's ring. Bleez threatens Fatality for trapping her but Arkillo, speaking through his ring, tells them to save it for Kyle. Fatality concludes that Kyle has gone to the Guardians and reminds her other pursuers that they have declared Oa off-limits. Bleez says that they declared it off-limits to the Green Lantern Corps, but they are not Green Lanterns. Over Oa, Kyle tells Saint Walker to stay in orbit. Saint Walker responds that he is aware of the ban but asks Kyle to tell Ganthet he is here to invite him back to the Blue Lantern Corps. Kyle tells his ring to locate Ganthet and it informs him that he is conference with the other Guardians so Kyle heads to the Oan Citadel. When he reaches it, Salaak asks him why the rings are following him. The Guardians emerge from the council chambers and are immediately hostile toward Kyle, lunging for him and demanding to know how he came into possession of so many power rings. Kyle ignores them and goes to talk directly to Ganthet. Ganthet responds in a mechanical manner, which causes Kyle to ask what is wrong with him. The Guardians tell Kyle that they have removed his emotions, prompting Kyle to claim that Ganthet has been lobotomized. The Guardians once again demand answers pertaining to the ring and Kyle tells them that he doesn't know and has come to them for answers. The Guardians attempt to seize the rings and perform a forced interrogation. All the rings put themselves on Kyle's fingers and welcome him to their respective Corps Appearing in "New Guardians: Part Two" Featured Characters *Kyle Rayner Supporting Characters *Arkillo *Bleez *Fatality *Munk *Saint Walker *Salaak Villains *Guardians of the Universe **Ganthet Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Space Sector 2814 **'New York City' ***'Times Square' *Space Sector 0000 **Oa ***Oan Citadel Items *Red Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Ring *Star Sapphire Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *There is an artistic mistake on the first page, there seems to be a Green Lantern Power Ring flying around Kyle in addition to the one on his finger. This ring doesn't appear again in the rest of the issue. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=20104 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_New_Guardians_Vol_1_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-new-guardians-part-two/37-299482/ Green Lantern: New Guardians (Vol 1) 02